Broken Trust
by Halkatla
Summary: [YohjixAya] Yohji gives his trust to Aya, but when his feelings are taking over he breaks that trust. Will Aya ever forgive him? Warning! My first lemon! And it turned out to a noncon! [complete!]
1. Chapter 1

Okay…. This is my second Weiss Kreuz fanfic… From the beginning, this was supposed to be a second version of my songfic "Poison" (that's why they're quite similar in the beginning), but I changed my mind… It turned out like this instead…  
The story takes place after Weiss Kreuz kapitel. The four bishounen still work in the Koneko for the moment. Aya's sister is alive and awake. Uhm… I think that was all… (Sweat drop)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Weiss Kreuz. Not the characters, nor the plot. I wish I did, but luckily for all of you out there who love Weiss Kreuz, I don't…

**Warnings: **OOC, yaoi, non-con, angst…. Uhm… I think that's it…

**Rating: R**

Now, all of you who don't like shounen ai/yaoi… Please leave the room now! … (Waiting) … Everybody gone? Okay, let's start then!

**­Broken trust**

"Kudoh, what are you doing in my closet?"

The blonde assassin turned his head and looked at his redheaded teammate. Yohji was currently rummaging through the redheaded assassin Aya's closet.

"What do you think? I'm looking for some clothes of course!" Yohji said and continued to work his way through the Aya's wardrobe.

"And why, may I ask, aren't looking in _your_ closet with _your_ clothes?" Aya asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

Yohji turned to him and grinned. "I don't think you want to wear any of my clothes."

Aya stared at him for a moment. "You're looking for clothes for me? Why?"

"Because _I'm_ going out and _you're_ coming with me," he said as the grin spread over his face.

Aya just kept staring at him before he turned around and picked down his katana from its place on the wall. Once he held his sword in his hands, he turned around and pointed it at Yohji.

"Kudoh, could you say that again, please?"

Yohji paled slightly and swallowed when he saw the sharp sword. "Uhm… A-Aya-_kun_! I'm going out clubbing tonight! Wanna join me?"

The next thing Yohji knew, he was outside the room looking at the door to Aya's room. He kept staring at it for a couple of seconds before he realized where he was. "_How did I get here!_" he thought.

"Uhm… So is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?"

Inside the room there was silence for a couple of seconds, before… "Okay, then. I'll come with you."

Yohji thought the world had gone insane. _Aya_ wanted to join _him_ to go out _clubbing_!

"But on three conditions," Aya said through the door. "One: You won't leave me there just because you find some girl that wants to join you in bed. Two: You'll come in at work on _time_ Monday morning. And three: You'll not try to get me drunk again. Understood?"

Aya remembered that time very well. At least how it ended. He had only been out like this with Yohji _one_ time before. It was when he was a new member of Weiss, and he had just met his new teammates. Yohji wanted to celebrate the newcomer, so they went to a club he knew. But it had only been the two of them, since Omi was too young and Ken had soccer practice. Yohji had dared Aya to a drinking game, and Aya had gotten really drunk. When he woke up the next morning, he had Yohji's arms wrapped around his waist and they were lying in Yohji's large bed. Luckily for Yohji, they both had their clothes on and nothing had happened, or else Yohji would've been a dead man by now.

Yohji heard the conditions and nodded, but then he realized the redhead couldn't see through doors, and said 'yes'.

"Good. I'll be done within an hour, stay in your room till then," Aya said and Yohji hurried to get inside his room and locked the door. An hour was all he had. What was he going to wear!

OooooooooO

When Yohji finally had decided on what to wear, half an hour had passed. He hurried himself into the shower and washed himself. Thoroughly. You never knew how the night might end. He had agreed on Aya's condition of not to find a girl, because he wasn't going to look for one. All he wanted was Aya.

He didn't know when it had all started, possibly that first time Aya came to them and they had gotten drunk, but he knew now that he loved Aya. He wanted to be with him, wanted to talk to him. But what he wanted the most was to make Aya smile. He had only seen Aya smile once before, and that was to that little Sakura brat. Yohji didn't like Sakura; she had tried to steal Aya away from him. _His_ Aya!

Yohji got out of the shower and dried himself off. He didn't have time to think and get jealous now! He was going out clubbing with Aya! Oh, joy! Yohji was just done when he heard a knock on the door.

"Kudoh, are you ready yet?" he heard the redhead's voice.

Yohji opened the door… and almost got a nosebleed. Outside was a man so hot that he could compete with the sun. Black, tight, low-cut leather pants and a tight t-shirt of the same colour that showed some of his stomach. Over his left forearm hang a midnight-blue coat with some silvery details.

"Shall we go?" the sexy redhead asked and turned around, which made Yohji notice…

"Aya! When did you get a tattoo?" Yohji asked really shocked.

The black outlines of a dragon's tail showed just below the end of the t-shirt's back.

Aya stopped in his track and then turned to the blonde. "I was young and a friend dared med to do it. End of story."

Yohji could only nod, and then he followed the human ice cube, who was looking dangerously hot. Once they were inside the car, Yohji managed to ask where Aya had found those clothes.

"The coat is mine. For the other clothes… I picked up the dry-cleaning earlier today and was about to fold them when I saw these clothes. _Your _clothes. I just wanted to show you how you usually look. Ridiculous," Aya said and pulled over by the club.

OooooooooO

Inside the large building it was a soft light, to create a cosy atmosphere. In the centre of the room was a large dance floor that was full of dancing people. At the opposite side of the room was a large stage where the DJ was placed, and where they would have bands playing live at some times. There were spotlights in different colours that swept over the dancing people, and a thin layer of fake mist floated over the floor. There was a stair that led to a second floor, where you could stand watching the dancing crowd. Yohji knew that on the second floor, there were also rooms for more intimate occurrences. Yohji spotted a couple that was making their way into one of those rooms. If he was lucky, maybe he could have Aya join him in on of those rooms. But after a quick glance at the morose redhead next to him, Yohji knew that would never happen.

To their left was the bar, and that was where the two assassins went. They sat down on the red bar stools and Yohji ordered them two beers.

"I don't drink beer, and remember what you promised," the redhead said as the glass was placed in front of him.

"Yes, I remember and tonight you _do_ drink," Yohji said. Aya didn't have his katana around now, so it was quite safe to say that. But Aya could always find something else to use as a weapon, so he had to be careful. But the redhead silently drank his beer, not speaking a word to Yohji.

A few hours (and a couple of beers) later, the redhead had lightened up some and they had started to talk somewhat. A girl came up to them and pulled Aya out on the dance floor. Yohji laughed slightly at the surprised expression on the redhead's face, but he felt a slight tug in his heart when Aya disappeared. Yohji turned around on the bar stool and looked at the dancing crowd. A wave of desire came over him as he spotted his redhead among the dancing people. He had never known that Aya could dance! And he had never dreamed that the redheaded assassin could look so incredibly hot while doing so!

Yohji had to turn around on the bar stool again to keep himself from drooling. And he didn't want everyone to notice the bulge in his tight jeans. He ordered a new beer and tried to forget about that slim body moving out there on the dance floor.

OooooooooO

Yohji had just finished his second beer (since Aya went dancing, that is) when he heard a fight break out on the dance floor. Turning around again, he saw Aya surrounded by a crowd of girls yelling at each other. Aya was pressed up against the wall and all the girls begged him to dance with them. Aya had started to become very pale, and Yohji thought it looked like he was going to faint.

Yohji didn't know how he had gotten there, but suddenly he was pushing his way through the crowd of girls towards his redhead. On his way they scratched him with their nails and called him some nasty names. Some of the girls even tried to drag him off to dance with them, but Yohji kept moving towards his love, and finally he was by Aya's side. Aya gave him a weak, but thankful, look and Yohji pulled him out on the dance floor with him, pushing through the crowd ones more. The girls gave up and left to get some other guys to dance with them.

Yohji pulled Aya close to him as they moved to the slow music. "How are you feeling?"

Aya lifted his head from where it had rested on Yohji's shoulder. "Better now… Women can be really scary."

Yohji laughed softly. "Yes, they can."

Aya sighed and leaned slightly closer to Yohji's body. "Then it's a good thing that I have you."

Yohji could only stare at the redhead and wonder what he had meant by that. He knew they had to get home, since Aya didn't feel that well, but he just wanted to dance with Aya. Just one dance, then he'd be the happiest man in the world. Aya placed his head on Yohji's shoulder again, and started to move his feet slowly the same way as Yohji's. Yohji felt Aya's arms encircle him, and smiled softly into the red hair.

It wasn't strange for two guys to dance like this in that place. There were many male couples in there, but there were more men and women couples. Yohji didn't care. As long as nobody bothered them, he was fine.

The song ended and Yohji held Aya out to arm's length to look at him. "Wanna go home?" he asked.

Aya looked at Yohji for a moment and then he closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly. "No, I want to stay like this… Just for a little longer."

Yohji was shocked, but pulled Aya closer again. Aya leaned his head against Yohji's shoulder again, and snuggled a bit closer into the other assassin's embrace.

It was another slow dance, and Yohji thought that he was dreaming. He couldn't believe that it was true. He was dancing with Aya! He wanted to stay like this forever, feeling Aya's arms encircle his shoulders like that, sharing his warmth with Yohji. The blonde gave a happy sigh and leaned down slightly to smell that crimson hair of his teammate. Aya smelled slightly of aftershave and a bit of sweat. But the dominating smell was roses. Yohji knew that there were some profits by working in a flower shop; you smelled wonderful. Aya's scent was starting to go slightly to Yohji's head, and he started to feel slightly dizzy. Whether it was from Aya's scent or from the effects of the alcohol, he wasn't all that sure.

Aya started to feel heavier against Yohji's shoulder, and the blonde assassin took a look at the redheaded beauty. Aya's eyes were closed and his body had gone limp. He had something that could resemble to the ghost of a smile on his lips, but Yohji's wasn't sure; it could be an illusion caused by the alcohol.

"_How could someone look more beautiful than this?_" Yohji thought as he shook Aya carefully to wake him up.

Aya mumbled something and then his eyes slowly fluttered open. Violet eyes turned to Yohji's emerald ones. "What is it?"

Yohji just smiled slightly. "We're going home now."

And with that said, he led the redheaded assassin out the door and to the parking lot. Once he had gotten Aya into the car, Yohji placed himself in the driver's seat and drove home. Luckily they made it home in one piece. (1)

OooooooooO

Yohji pulled over by the door to the Koneko and helped Aya out of the car. Aya couldn't stand on his own and Yohji had to help him to get up the stairs. The redhead had gotten a little more to drink than the blonde, and you could say that Aya was quite drunk. They made it up the stairs safely, except when Aya stumbled and hit his nose. Opening the door to his room, Yohji helped Aya to get inside.

"Why are we in your room?" Aya asked in a thick voice.

Yohji made Aya sit down on the bed and went over to his desk. "Because I have something that will help you from getting a hell of a hangover tomorrow. Besides, you've got a nosebleed," Yohji said and started to search one of the drawers.

Aya lifted his hand and touched the red fluid coming out of his nose. It had probably happened when he fell on the stairs before.

Aya looked around in Yohji's room. He had never taken a good look at it before. It wasn't much bigger than his own, and there were quite many things inside of it. Aya had never known that Yohji was fond of stuffed animals! There were quite many of them, but it looked as if he was trying to hide them so that people wouldn't see them. Aya thought that they probably were some memories of ex-girlfriends. Looking around, Aya noticed to his surprise that there weren't any pictures of Asuka in the room. He would've thought there would be a couple of them. But then Aya noticed a frame on the desk. He couldn't see it that clear in the dark room, but he managed to make out that the person had short hair, so it was probably Asuka.

Aya gave a yawn and covered it with his hand. He tried the large bed and found that it was really comfortable. He lay back on the dark sheets and closed his eyes; he just wanted to sleep.

Yohji finally found what he was looking for and turned to give it to Aya. But at the sight of the sleeping beauty on his bed, he couldn't move. It was such a wonderful sight.

Aya's red hair lay like a halo around his head and his pale skin seemed to shine in the moonlight that came in from the window. Aya's lips were slightly parted to allow the slow, calm breathing. If it hadn't been for the blood coming from his nose, Yohji would have thought that he was some kind of a magical creature from a dream.

Yohji carefully went over to the bed; he didn't want to wake Aya up. He took the towel that he had used earlier that evening and carefully tried to dry away the blood from Aya's nose and upper lip.

Once the blood was gone, Yohji sat down in the bed next to Aya. He slowly pushed away a few strands of hair from Aya's eyes. He wanted to touch Aya, wanted to feel him close to him. He wanted to tell him that…

"I love you," Yohji said in a low voice, touching Aya's lips with his fingers.

Aya opened his eyes sleepily. "Huh? Yohji? Did you say something?"

Yohji blushed and felt his heart race. Aya hadn't been asleep, and he had called Yohji by his first name! And… And…! And what was Aya doing!

"A-Aya? What are you doing?" Yohji asked in a trembling voice as he felt Aya's fingers caress his arms.

"Touching…" Aya said and his hands went to Yohji's chest. They slowly unbuttoned the black vest and Aya stared at the lightly tanned skin that had been hidden underneath it. He compared his fingers own paleness to it before he pushed the vest off Yohji's shoulders.

Yohji had been holding his breath the whole time, and now he slowly let it out. He saw how Aya gave a slight shudder as the cool air connected with his skin. Yohji lifted his hand and lightly touched Aya's cheek. He ran his fingers gently over the smooth skin and then slowly down Aya's neck.

The hands on Yohji's shoulders urged him closer and soon they were nose to nose. Yohji could feel Aya's hot breath on his lips before he closed the small gap between them.

Yohji thought that he was either dead or dreaming. It could only be in heaven or in a dream that Aya would kiss him. But Yohji took the chances he got and slowly trailed Aya's bottom lip with his tongue. Aya opened his mouth and Yohji tasted him fully. The slight flavour of alcohol was still there, but it didn't bother him that much. Aya tasted of coffee, sugar and a little bit of raspberry.

Aya's hands came up to his back and pressed him tighter to him. Yohji could almost feel every muscle in the redhead's body moving under him. Yohji broke the kiss and started to pull Aya's t-shirt off. Once the fabric was gone, Yohji started to caress Aya's chest with his tongue. Aya moaned and begged Yohji to go lower. Yohji slowly made his way down the pale man's upper body and stopped as he came to the pants. He turned his face upwards and looked at Aya.

"Do you really wanna do this?" he asked.

Aya opened his violet eyes and looked at Yohji. He didn't answer, just looked.

"If you tell me to stop, then I'll stop, but I won't do anything until you tell me to," Yohji assured Aya.

"I want you to go on," Aya said "but not the whole way."

Yohji nodded. "If I can't stop, you get to hit me, okay?"

Aya nodded and Yohji's hands found a way to release the redhead's pants from his sweaty body.

**-------- WARNING! FROM THIS PART OF THE CHAPTER, THERE WILL BE YAOI AND/ OR NON-CON. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, I'LL SUGGEST THAT YOU SKIP THIS PART UNTIL THE 'XXXXX' MARKING!**

Aya moaned loudly when Yohji moved hands over the redhead's erection. Yohji felt a shiver of pleasure go down his spine when he heard his name escape the redhead's lips. Good thing for them Omi and Ken where out of town for the weekend!

He lightly kissed the top of Aya's member and heard the man gasp as he did. Yohji stuck his tongue out slightly and licked away the small drops of pre cum, circling the small hole with the tip of his tongue.

He felt Aya's hands taking hold of his hair, trying to get Yohji's mouth to take him in. Yohji almost gave in to the hands, but he resisted; he knew that it would get better in the end.

He lifted his head and left Aya's quivering member alone, as he crawled up to look the beautiful redhead in the eyes. He wanted to see the pleasure in them, and so he did when beautiful amethyst eyes opened, wondering why the blonde had stopped. Yohji placed himself half on top of Aya, letting only their upper body's touch.

Yohji pulled his hands through Aya's hair, wanting to feel its texture. He felt Aya's hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer. Yohji pressed his lips to Aya's and Aya responded by forcing his tongue into Yohji's mouth. Yohji felt Aya's hands go down his sides and then trying to take Yohji's pants off. He fumbled with the buttons on the tight jeans, and Yohji let go of his mouth. He leaned back until he sat on his knees.

"Just take it easy," Yohji said "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me to."

Aya nodded and was still for a moment. Then he reached out with his hands and unbuttoned Yohji's pants.

With Yohji's pants gone, there was only Yohji's underwear that kept them separated. Yohji leaned down and swept Aya away with a heated kiss. They were both breathing heavily when Yohji broke the kiss to make his way down to Aya's groin. Yohji was almost losing his self control by now. He wanted to feel Aya all over him. His mouth found its way to Aya's erection and warm lips encircled it. Aya gasped and moaned Yohji's name as the blonde sucked gently on his hard member. Aya buried his hands in the sheets to keep himself from forcing Yohji to go faster.

Yohji used his lips and tongue to higher Aya's pleasure as he felt that Aya was coming closer and closer to the edge.

Then, screaming Yohji's name, Aya came into Yohji's mouth. Yohji swallowed every drop of the white, hot semen and then, lifting his head to look Aya in the eyes, he licked his lips erotically.

Yohji moved up until he was face to face with the panting Aya again. He kissed him deeply, making Aya taste his own semen.

Yohji felt that he couldn't keep it up any longer; if he didn't take Aya now, he didn't know what he'd do. In that moment everything went black for Yohji.

OooooooooO

Yohji took of his underwear and threw it the same way as his jeans had gone to. He covered Aya's mouth with his own and reached out for the drawer in the nightstand. He immediately found the tube of lubricant and squeezed some of its content out on his fingers. He let go of Aya's mouth for a few seconds so that they wouldn't suffocate. Aya tried to say something, but Yohji wouldn't let him. He kissed Aya again and then started to prepare the redhead's body. He put some of the lube around Aya's entrance and then he lubricated his fingers. He hesitated a little before pushing the first finger into Aya.

Aya whimpered a bit from the feeling of a foreign object inside of him, but Yohji's mind was lost. After a few seconds Yohji placed his other finger in front of the entrance. He moved the first finger inside and out for some seconds before forcing the second finger into the small hole and started to stretch it. A few tears escaped Aya's eyes.

When the third finger was placed inside of Aya, the redhead was crying with embarrassment. After a short moment of moving his fingers, Yohji pulled the fingers out and released Aya's mouth. Aya was so out of breath from the kiss and all the crying that he didn't have enough energy to say anything. Yohji squeezed out some more lube, and started to lubricate his hard member.

Aya didn't know what to do. He didn't want Yohji to go on, but he was too tired to do anything. He could only lie there and try to catch his breath.

Once Yohji was ready, he placed himself on top of Aya. He pulled Aya's legs up slightly to make it easier, and then he placed his member in front of Aya's entrance.

Aya wanted to hit Yohji; he wanted to make him stop. He lifted his fists and threw them at Yohji. But Yohji blocked the hits easily. Taking hold of Aya's wrists Yohji pinned them over Aya's head, so that he wouldn't try that again. Aya pleaded for Yohji to stop, but when he looked into Yohji's eyes, he knew that he was too lost in his mind to hear him.

Pushing forward, Yohji entered Aya's body. Aya cried out in pain as he did so. Yohji waited for a few minutes so that Aya's body could settle itself and get used to this new thing. Then Yohji slowly started to rock his hips, pushing his member in to and out of Aya. Tears streamed down Aya's cheeks as he begged for Yohji to stop.

Luckily enough, Yohji had built it up for so long, that it wasn't long before he came. With a final deep push, Yohji pressed Aya down into the bed and filled him with his semen.

**XXXXXXXXXXX NOW IT'S OKAY TO CONTINUE READING:)**

Aya felt humiliated and betrayed. Yohji had made a promise, and Aya had trusted him. But now Yohji had broken that promise. Aya felt as if he could never trust the blonde bishounen again. He pressed his eyes shut and let the hot, salty tears run freely. Then suddenly he felt something cool on his hot cheeks, and opened his eyes. Yohji's face was close to his, and he was licking away Aya's tears, as if he was asking for Aya to forgive him. Aya made a sniffle and Yohji opened his eyes, backing away slightly. Aya could now see that Yohji, too, was crying.

"I-I'm sorry, Aya," Yohji whispered.

A moment of silence, amethyst staring into emerald, then Aya turned his face away. "Go," he whispered, almost too low for Yohji to hear. "Leave now."

Yohji knew it was no use to say anything; he had lost Aya's trust, maybe for good. He knew that it was his room, but Aya needed it more than he did right then. He got out of the bed and collected his clothes and then he headed for the door. He paused with his hand on the doorknob.

"I never meant to hurt you, Aya. I would never want you to be sad. I understand if you hate me now. I would too."

Aya didn't answer.

"I love you… Ran," (2) Yohji whispered as he closed the door behind him, leaving Aya alone in the dark room.

The next day Aya was gone.

TBC

OooooooooO

A/N: Waaah! I'm sorry! I know it sounds weird that Yohji is all lovingly one minute and the next he's just a horny bastard that won't hear anything… But that's just what came up in my mind at the moment! For the fanfic to work, this had to happen. I'm sorry. I don't want Yohji to be mean… I'm sorry to all of you Yohji-fans out there! Please don't kill me!  
Review please, but not too many flames, okay? (sweatdrop)

**Explanations:**

**(1)**: But this doesn't mean it's safe to drink and drive! You shouldn't drive when you've consumed alcohol. It's dangerous for you and others!

**(2)**: For those of you who don't know, Ran is Aya's real name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Weiss Kreuz. Not the anime, nor the characters. I want the characters to be real and to be mine, but I'm not that lucky… Damn… TT

**Warnings**: Very OOC, yaoi, angst… Uhm… I think that's all…

* * *

**Broken trust, chapter two**

Ken and Omi were home again.

The moment they stepped in at the Koneko they knew something was wrong since the store wasn't open. They hurried up the stairs and into their apartment only to find Yohji at the kitchen table.

"Yohji, what's going on? Why isn't the store open?" Ken asked as he placed his bag on the floor.

"And where's Aya? Did the two of you have a fight again?" Omi asked in a worried voice as he walked over to the blonde that, for once, was silent.

Omi gasped as he saw Yohji's face. There were dark circles under his eyes and looked as if he hadn't changed clothes or washed his hair for days. The ashtray on the table was overfilled with greyish ash and cigarette butts.

"Yohji? Anyone home? Where's Aya?" Ken asked worriedly, waving his hands in front of Yohji's eyes to get a reaction.

Yohji whispered something and his teammates leaned in closer to hear.

"I'm sorry…"

Omi blinked and shook his friend. "Why are you sorry? Yohji, what happened!"

Yohji lifted his gaze to Omi and looked as if he had just noticed the youth. "Are you guys' home?"

"Yes, we're home! And I'm starting to wonder if your brain is too, or if it's somewhere else. You were really out of it for a while there," Omi said, still worried, and let go of Yohji's shoulders.

"Yohji, where's Aya?" Ken asked and placed a hand on Yohji's shoulder.

Yohji looked down at the table. "Gone," he whispered.

Omi and Ken just looked at each other. There was no use trying to talk to him; Yohji was in his own world for the moment.

"Yohji, how long has it been since the last time you got some sleep?" Omi asked and stroke Yohji's hair in a caring way.

"What day is it today?" Yohji asked.

"Tuesday," Ken answered and frowned at the question.

Yohji sighed and clasped his hands. "Not since Friday night."

Omi and Ken looked at each other. They were getting really worried now.

"And when did Aya disappear?" Omi asked.

Yohji was silent for a minute, and then he answered, "Friday night or Saturday morning."

Ken took matters at hands. "Yohji, go to bed. You need to get some sleep. You want to find Aya, right?"

Yohji kept staring at the table. "He doesn't want me to find him. It's my fault he left."

"Yohji, you can't do anything before you get some sleep. You need to get some energy. Let's do it like this; you go to bed and sleep for a couple of hours, and then Omi and I will help you find Aya, okay?"

Yohji lifted his head and looked at Ken. "I've tried to get some sleep. It doesn't work… As soon as I close my eyes Aya's face is there and his eyes are filled with sorrow. He keeps telling me that he'll never trust me again, and that I've ruined his life."

Omi went out of the kitchen and was gone for a few minutes. Then he came back and handed Yohji a bottle of pills. "These are my sleeping pills. I use them when I get my nightmares. They're really good, actually. Try them, and get some sleep, okay?"

Yohji took the bottle and looked at it. Then he gave a slight nod and rose from the chair, but lack of food and sleep made his legs give away. Ken caught him just as he was about to connect with the floor, and then he supported him up the stairs. After a few minutes he came down to the kitchen again.

"Did he fall asleep?" Omi asked. He was washing the dishes that had been left since a meal Aya and Yohji had shared a few days ago.

"I think so. But he didn't want to sleep in his room for some reason, so he's sleeping in mine. I really want to know what happened here while we were gone." Ken said and helped Omi clean the kitchen.

"Did he take any of the pills?" Omi asked and dried off one of the plates.

"No, he said that he would try to sleep without it first."

"I hope he'll get some sleep. It's all he can do for now." Omi said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ken replied and started to make some coffee.

They didn't say much more after that. Ken made the coffee and the two friends sat down at the table. They talked a bit about their last mission and tried to come up with ways to improve their way of working. Once they had finished their coffee, Ken went to watch a soccer game on the television and Omi went to take a look at the flower shop. Luckily most of the flowers had survived and others would be easy to restore back to health. But the roses were already dead. Omi picked up one of the dead roses and placed it on the counter. He thought about what one of the girls had said to her friends once when she had visited the store.

"_Aya-san is like a rose; beautiful on the outside, and he looks like he couldn't do any harm, but he has thorns and he uses them well."_

Now that he thought about it, maybe this rose symbolized how Aya was feeling at the moment? What had happened while he and Ken had been gone?

Omi looked at his watch and decided to take a look at Yohji. He climbed the stairs in a few steps, humming slightly at a song he had heard on the radio, and then went over to Ken's room where Yohji was sleeping. He tried to open the door - but it was locked. Omi frowned when the door wouldn't come open, and pulled harder at the door. But it still wouldn't come open.

"Ken! Come up here and help me! The door won't come open!" he called, and a minute later Ken was at his side.

Ken pulled at the door, but when it still wouldn't come open, he started to bang at it with his fists.

"Yohji! Open the door! What are you doing in there?" he cried trying to reach the blond with his voice.

Yohji didn't answer.

Ken backed away a few steps, and then threw himself at the door. When it didn't work, he tried again and this time Omi helped by slinging himself at the door. The door crashed and they tumbled into the room.

Yohji lay on the bed, and it looked as if he was asleep. The glass of water by the bed was empty, and the bottle of pills was open but it wasn't empty.

Omi hurried to get to Yohji's side, and pulled the covers away, having a bad feeling from the paleness of Yohji's face. Omi gasped as the covers left Yohji's body.

The sheet, that was normally white, was now coloured red with blood. Yohji had slit his wrists.

Omi felt Yohji's neck to see if the blonde had a pulse. To Omi's relief he had one.

There were still pieces of the sheet that weren't covered in blood, and Omi started to tear it apart at those places.

"He's still alive! Call for an ambulance! We've got to get him to the hospital!" Omi cried, and Ken hurried for the phone.

**OooooO**

"His condition is steady. He'll live. But I have to ask you; why did he do this?" Manx said as she came out from Yohji's room at the hospital.

Omi and Ken looked at each other, and then turned to the redheaded woman.

"Actually, we don't know," Omi answered. "We just came home from our trip today. When we got into the kitchen, Yohji-kun was sitting at the table. We asked where Aya-kun was, but he didn't answer. We asked him many times, but all we got out of him was that Aya-kun is gone. According to Yohji-kun, Aya-kun has been gone since Friday night. We told Yohji-kun to get some sleep, and I loaned him my sleeping pills in case he wouldn't be able to get to sleep. About an hour later I thought I'd check up on Yohji-kun, but when I got there I couldn't open the door. I called for Ken-kun and we even had to kick the door in, since Yohji-kun had locked it from the inside. When we got in, Yohji-kun was lying on the bed. When I drew the covers away, the sheet was all bloody. Ken-kun called the ambulance and then we got here, where we met you."

Manx was silent for a moment. "So, Abyssinian is missing?" She asked then.

Ken and Omi nodded.

"And there were no traces left after him?" she asked, and started to pace the white corridor outside of Yohji's room.

Ken and Omi shook their heads.

Manx sighed, pulling a hand through her crimson hair. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see if he's coming back. Or else we'll have to have Kritiker looking for him. I'm coming to the Koneko Saturday morning. It's been a week since Abyssinian disappeared by then. If he's not back before I get there, we'll have Kritiker's professionals look for him. Is that clear?"

The two assassins nodded.

"Good. Now I'll guess you two better go home. It's been a tough day for the two of you, and it's in the middle of the night now. Besides, you'll have to make sure that the flower shop is opened by tomorrow, or else people will start to wonder. It's been closed since Friday."

Omi and Ken knew it was no use trying to contradict Manx. They said good night to her and left the hospital.

**OooooO**

"_Aya… Ran… I'm so, so, so sorry… I never wanted to hurt you…_"

Yohji opened his eyes and looked around. Where was he?

At first, he thought that he was in heaven, but then he realized that he would never get there. He sighed as he realized that the white walls belonged to a hospital.

"_So, it didn't work then…,_" he thought.

He heard the door open and turned his head that way.

At first he thought that it was Aya, but then he realized that the only thing Aya had in common with that person was the colour of their hair.

"You're finally awake," Manx said as she closed the door behind her.

"Looks like it," Yohji said, and looked away.

Manx walked over to him and sat down on a chair next to the bed. "Care to tell me what's been going on these last few days?"

Yohji was silent. Manx waited patiently; she wasn't in a hurry to go somewhere else.

After about half an hour Yohji realized that the woman wouldn't leave him until he told her what she wanted to know.

"I… I hurt Aya really bad," he started. "That's why he left."

Manx looked at him, putting down the book she had started to read when she had noticed that he wouldn't talk in the first place. She didn't say anything. She wouldn't push him to tell her everything, because she could see that just telling her those simple words caused him so much pain.

"I made a promise, and I broke it…," Yohji whispered, lowering his head to look at his hands. "I'm afraid that he'll never trust me ever again."

Manx didn't know what to do. She had never seen Kudoh Yohji like this. He was a mess. All life in his eyes had disappeared.

"We're going to look for him," Manx told him with a reassuring smile that was very rare coming from her. "If he's not back by Saturday morning, we'll have Kritiker's professionals look for him. Please, Balinese, hang in there. We can't afford to lose another one of our best assassins."

This was all she could do for him. Yohji didn't answer, and Manx felt that it was better to leave him alone. With a last glance at the blond she closed the door behind her.

**TBC**

**OooooO

* * *

**

**A/N**: Short chapter, I know, but I haven't got a clue what to write next! Yes, this fic is getting depressing, and no I don't know if there'll be a happy ending to it.

Review please! (But no flames, please! Only if I really deserve them!)

And once again I'd like to thank my wonderful beta Reese!

Baio!

/Halkatla


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I'm back again! (smiles) Did you miss me? (silence) … Guess not… (sweat drop)

Anyway… In the last chapter, Yohji tried to kill himself and was placed in the hospital. If Aya isn't back at Saturday morning Manx is going to set Kritiker's professionals to look for him.

**Warning:** OOC, yaoi, angst… Yup, that's probably all:P

**Disclaimer:** Am I a guy? No. Is my name Koyasu Takehito? I don't think so. So does Weiss Kreuz belong to me? OF COURSE IT DOES! XD Nah, just kidding!

* * *

****

**Broken Trust, chapter 3  
**

**-Flashback-**

Aya wiped the tears away from his eyes. He tried to slowly sit up in the bed but it was no use. He was too sore to move.

"I hate him," Aya whispered out in the empty room. "I hate him from the bottom of my heart."

He said it, but he felt inside of him that he didn't really mean it. Yes, he hated what Yohji had done but he couldn't hate Yohji.

"_He said he loved me,_" Aya thought, as he lay back on the mattress. "_But somehow I can't believe him… It's not because of what he did to me… It's because of something else… But I can't put my finger on it…_"

Aya sighed and decided to try to get some sleep. He didn't want to stay here for too long. He decided that he'd leave the Koneko once he woke up again. He had to get away to think.

The next morning, he packed down some of his clothes and things that he would need in one of Ken's sports bags, and then he walked down the stairs. He paused at the living room, and watched Yohji's limp form on the couch. Aya didn't know whether the blonde was sleeping or not, but he felt a sting in his heart when he looked at Yohji. With a last glance at the apartment Aya left the Koneko.

He didn't know where to go next. He put his bag in the back of the car and then drove off. He drove around for a while, waiting for it to be a bit later in the day so that he could go to his sister's house.

OooooO

Aya-chan (1) had graduated from school earlier that year, and was now living with two of her friends in a big apartment. He knew he was welcome there as they had told him so.

Aya-chan opened the door with a cheery smile, wondering a bit who it could be at this time in the morning. When she saw the face of her brother though, the smile disappeared from her lips.

"Nii-san! (2) What are you doing here?" she asked in a worried and surprised voice. "Did something happen?"

Aya didn't answer the question. "Can I come in?"

Aya-chan moved to the side and motioned for him to enter. Aya was greeted with the vision of a slightly messy apartment and then the girls coming out from their rooms.

"Aya-chan? Who was that at the door?" a girl named Megumi asked as she entered the hallway with a toothbrush in her mouth. From the way her purple hair looked, Aya could tell that she had just woken up.

"Yeah, who was it?" Aya-chan's second roommate, Kaede, asked while she was drying her brown hair with a blue towel.

Aya-chan turned to them with a smile. "It was my nii-san," she said.

Aya nodded at the two girls in front of them. Both Megumi and Kaede blushed slightly since there was a young good-looking man in their apartment and they were still in their pyjamas. They greeted Aya and said that they would just change clothes and then they would all eat breakfast.

Aya-chan told her brother to sit down at the table, and then started to make some coffee.

"Aya-chan, I know I shouldn't ask you this, but… Can I stay here for a while?" Aya asked as his imouto (3) put down a pink mug with some fresh coffee before him.

Aya-chan sat down at the other side of the table. "Of course you can," she said with a kind smile. "Oh, but I have to ask Kaede and Megumi first, though."

Two voices were heard from separate rooms. "HE CAN STAY IF HE WANTS TO!"

Aya-chan laughed slightly at her roommates' answer. "I guess that answers your question, nii-san."

Aya gave a thankful smile, and drank his coffee.

**-End flashback-**

Aya sighed and put down the empty glass. He was sitting at a quiet and quite anonymous bar not too far from Aya-chan's apartment. He had to get away from all those noisy girls for a while to think. He wasn't there to drink, just to collect his thoughts and try to make out what he would do next.

He knew that he'd have to go back to the Koneko soon. It was already Friday… He had been gone since Saturday morning… It had been almost a week since he left…

"_I wonder how they're all doing… Ken and Omi probably got home by now. I wonder how Yohji is…_" Aya shook his head. Knowing what the playboy was like, he was probably trying to drown himself in liquor. Then he would mourn for a while, and then he would go out clubbing, trying to find a girl to make him forget about all that had happened. Aya hoped that at least one of those girls would slap Yohji in the face.

Aya sighed and rose from his chair. It was time to go back to his sister's apartment. He grabbed his coat on his way out and said good night to the bartender.

He went out on the street and started to make his way to the hotel. He would probably have to go back to the Koneko soon he thought. But he knew that if he did, he'd have to face Yohji. He didn't want that yet.

There weren't many people out by that time, and those who were out were… Well, you could say that they didn't have a very good reputation about themselves. A girl standing by an alley asked if Aya was interested in some fun. Aya gave the girl one of his famous shi-ne glares and kept on walking down the street. He went pass another alley, but stopped as he heard some voices from it. There was the voice of a boy and then there were two other from some men. The boy told them to stop, but the men only laughed and said some words that Aya wished not to repeat.He heard the boy let out a loud sob and then beg them to stop. Aya woke up from the trance he realized he had been in and made his way into the alley.

Pressed up with his face against the wall was a boy. He couldn't have been older than fifteen. A man of about 20-25 years old held the boy by his shoulders, and the other man of the same age was working on his own pants. They hadn't noticed Aya yet, and said redhead looked around in the alley for something to use instead of his katana. He found an old broomstick that someone had left there some time ago and picked it up. Then he walked over to the three people in front of him.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing to that boy?" he asked.

The two men turned around to look at the intruder. They didn't see the stick in Aya's hands, since he had hidden it inside of his coat.

"Well well… What do we have here?" one of the men said and took a step forward. He was well built, his muscles showing through the tight t-shirt he was wearing.

Aya didn't answer, just stood silent.

"It seems like we've found someone for you too, Ky," The other man said hand smiled like a cat that was up to no good.

The two of them started to walk towards Aya, trying to force him into a corner. Aya still didn't move. The young boy had sunken down to the ground and sat there staring at the scene before him. The man with red hair looked really scary when the moon suddenly came out from its hiding place behind the clouds.

The man named Ky stretched out his hand and placed it on the back of Aya's neck. "Tell me, gorgeous, how old are you?"

Aya gave the man one of his famous, ice-cold shi-ne glares and then answered in a cold voice. "That is none of your business. What were you trying to do to that boy over there?"

The man gave a quick glance over his shoulder and noticed that the other boy had come to his feet. He motioned for his friend toward him and the other man did so. Aya saw the fear rise in the boy's eyes as the man came closer to him.

Ky turned to Aya again. "Oh, nothing special. We were just having some fun," he leaned in closer to Aya and playfully licked Aya's throat. "And you're gonna join in too, aren't ya?"

Then the man lost his breath. Aya had taken out the stick from its hiding place inside of his coat, and had hit the man in his solar plexus with it. Ky fell to his knees making a strangling sound. The other man turned around to see what was going on, but came face to face with an ice-cold Aya. Aya shoved his knee up into the man's groin which forced the man bend over in pain. The stick hit the man's neck and he fell to the ground.

The boy sat pressed up against the wall, watching the fight before him with big eyes. Aya turned and walked over to him. He bent forward in front of the boy and held out his hand.

"Can you stand?" Aya asked.

The boy took his hand and rose. Once he was on his feet, he brushed his clothes off and then smiled at Aya.

"Thank you, sir," he said and bowed.

Aya ruffled the boy's hair and told him to go home, it wasn't safe to be out at night as he might have noticed. The boy thanked him again and then ran out of the dark alley.

Aya heard a grunting sound behind him, and noticed that the one named Ky had recovered from the hit and was now standing. He moved towards Aya, and he didn't look all too happy. Aya saw a flash of steel, and noticed that Ky was holding a knife in his hand. He launched at Aya, who dodged the attack by just a hair's breadth. But Ky was quick, and in just a second he had changed the track of his knife.

Aya felt a sharp pain as the cold steel connected with his body. The knife hit him in his right side and Aya staggered backwards. The man grinned at him, and moved in for another hit. Aya tried to block the attack, but the wound in his right side hurt and he felt that he was losing quite a bit of blood.

"Now, we'll have some fun," Ky said with an evil laugh and licked the knife's blade.

OooooO

"Feeling hungry Omi?" Ken asked from the living room.

"A bit," Omi answered from his seat at the computer.

"Want me to order something to eat?" Ken asked.

"Sure," Omi said. "I'm in the mood for a pizza, I think. I want extra pepperoni and cheese on mine!"

"As always," Ken laughed and then called to make the order. When it was done, he put the phone down and grabbed his jacket. "I'll be back within half an hour! See you then!"

It was chilly outside. Ken pulled his navy blue jacket tighter around his body as he went outside.

He was almost at the pizzeria when he heard a racket not far from him. Ken stopped in his tracks and turned to where the noise was coming from. He saw something move between some garbage cans in an alley and went over there.

"_It's probably just a cat anyway,_" he thought, as he got closer.

Ken froze when he came close to the garbage can. Even though he was an assassin and should be used to seeing it by now, the sight of blood still made him feel sick. And there was a lot of blood this time.

Ken swallowed the lump in his throat and went even closer. He saw a pair of shoes, and then a pair of legs and then he saw the whole body that had seated itself behind the garbage can. Even though the alley was dark, Ken still recognized the man sitting there.

"Aya!" Ken exclaimed as he saw Aya's bloodstained body. He knelt down next to the pale man and tried to wake him up.

**TBC**

OooooO

**A/N:** Oooh… Now it's getting somewhere… I think.. -.-;; I'll try to make the next chapter the last chapter. And then you can hate me for all eternity… XP I've decided on the end now, and it will be…

…

…

Nope, not telling you yet! XP

**Explanations:**

(1) Aya-chan is Aya's little sister.

(2) Nii-san big brother

(3) Imouto Little sister

And once again; Thank you Reese for beta-reading my fanfic! (hugs)

Baio!

/Halkatla


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I, Halkatla, hereby announce that Weiss Kreuz does not belong to me, but to Koyasu Takehito. I will not make any money by writing this fanfic, but I think I'll be gaining some bruises when two of my friends read it… It's a cruel, cruel world we live in…

**Warnings:** OOC, yaoi, angst… Yup, that's probably it… :P

**Broken Trust, chapter 4**

"Kudoh-san, our work with you is done," the doctor said as he turned away from Yohji. "You're allowed to be discharged from this hospital after three o'clock this afternoon."

Yohji could just stare at the doctor as this left him alone in the white room. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was able to go home? Did that mean Kritiker had found Aya? He had to call Manx as soon as he got the opportunity. Yohji turned to look at the clock that was seated on the white nightstand. It was only 10.30 on a Saturday morning. It was four and a half hours until he would be able to go home! What would he do until then?

Yohji sighed and leaned back on the pillows. He picked up the phone and dialled the number to the Koneko. If Aya was home, Yohji was sure he would be there. Yohji was silent as he waited for someone to pick up the phone at the other end. He frowned when the answering machine played its message to him.

"_You have reached: _

"_Kudoh Yohji._

"_Fujimiya Aya._

"_Tsukiyono Omi._

"_And Hidaka Ken._"

"_We can't answer the phone right now, but if you want to leave a message you can just start to talk after the beep_."

Yohji put down the phone. That was weird. There was always _someone_ at home, unless they were on a mission. Yohji shrugged and went back to being completely bored. He decided that some sleep would make the time move faster. He settled his head on the pillows and slowly went to sleep.

He had an uncomfortable dream. He was back at the Koneko. Aya and he were the only ones there since Ken and Omi had gone out for the day. Ken had soccer practice and Omi was out to buy new software for the computer. Yohji was heading towards Aya's room hoping for a chance to talk to him since they still weren't on speaking terms with each other. Or more correctly, Aya was still not talking to Yohji.

_Yohji was standing outside of Ayas' door and was just about to knock when the door suddenly disappeared and he was standing inside of a burning room. He looked around to see where Aya was but he couldn't find him anywhere. Yohji tried to call out for the redhead, but no sound would come out of his mouth. The hot flames came closer and closer. _

_Then the scenery changed. He was standing next to a bed. The person in the bed was wrapped in bandages and Yohji couldn't see who it was. But he knew anyway._

"_Aya, I'm sorry," he whispered to the person in the bed. "I am really, really sorry. But why wouldn't you let me save you from the fire?"_

_The person in the bed started to move, and Yohji could see an amethyst eye look at him. "I… will never… trust you… again… This… is… all your… fault…"_

_Just then a beeping noise was heard and the lines on the monitor that was connected to Aya's body went all straight. Aya's heart had stopped._

"NO!" Yohji yelled and sat up in his bed. He felt cold sweat run down his back and he had tears running down his cheeks.

"I will never let that happen," he whispered to himself. "I will protect you Aya. I'll make sure you'll be able to trust me again."

He turned his head and looked at the clock. It was half past one. Only an hour and a half to go before he would be able to go home. He thought that he might as well take a shower and then pack up his things so that he would be ready when it was three pm.

**OooooO**

"Tadaima!" Yohji shouted as he stepped in at the Koneko.

Omi and Ken turned around with surprised looks on their faces and then they just stared at him.

"What? You're acting as if I was some kind of a lunatic ready to grab the closest sharp thing next to me and start to cut everything around me. Come on! I just came home!" Yohji said and went over to the two boys. He grabbed Kens' mug with a smirk and drank of the coffee it contained.

That woke Ken up from his trance. "Hey! Give that back!"

Omi woke up too, and laughed at the two in front of him. "You two can never get along. Okaeri nasai Yohji-kun."

Yohji handed the mug to Ken and turned to Omi. "Arigatou, Omittchi. How have you been during my absence? Did you have a rough time with all the girls coming to the store?"

Ken and Omi looked at each other. "Well… That is…"

Yohji looked at them and frowned. "What? Is something wrong?"

Omi and Ken looked down at the ground. "Well… The store hasn't been open this week. We've hung up a sign that said we were on a vacation."

"But what did you do in the meantime?" Yohji asked.

"We were looking for Aya-kun," Omi answered, still looking down at the floor.

Yohji looked at Omi, then at Ken, and then back at Omi. "And…? Did you find him?"

Omi looked at Ken and Ken nodded.

"Yes, we did. But not through a search, but by accident," Omi said and Yohji could see the worried look on his face.

Ken walked over to the stares and turned to the others. "I'll go upstairs to check on him. Why don't you make some coffee, Omi, and then tell him everything, okay?"

Omi nodded and Ken disappeared up the stairs. Yohji turned to look at Omi. The chibi hid something from him.

"Why don't we go into the kitchen, Yohji, and I'll make you some coffee," Omi said, and left the room. Yohji followed, worried about what he was going to hear. He had a bad feeling in his stomach about this.

**OooooO**

"So, what's been happening while I was gone?" Yohji said, as he tried to suppress the worried feeling inside of him.

Omi placed the mug of hot coffee in front of the blond. "Well, nothing much really. We have been checking all possible sources to get information of where Aya-kun could have gone to, but we couldn't find him anywhere. And then last night…," Omi trailed off and looked down at the table, looking as if he was careful with his words.

"Yes? And then last night…? What?" Yohji asked, trying to catch Omi's eyes with his own.

Omi sighed and looked up at Yohji. "Ken and I got hungry last night and decided to order a pizza. Ken was on his way to the pizzeria to get it when he saw something he hadn't expected to see."

Yohji could feel that pit in his stomach tighten when he heard what Omi was telling him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the end of this story.

"Near a garbage can he found Aya. He was covered in blood. His own blood. It looked as if he had been into a fight. Ken called me right away and I contacted Manx who got in touch with Kritiker's nursing ward. They picked Aya up and examined him. He had several cuts from a knife and a deep wound on his right side. He had a small concussion, but they said that it wasn't a big deal. He just needed a few days of rest for that. What worried them the most was the condition of his… lower parts," Omi said and looked down at the table again, face all flushed. "They said that it seemed as if he had been raped. He was bleeding from that place too and after a few tests they got confirmation of it. There was quite a large amount of semen inside of Aya."

Yohji was pale now. He couldn't believe that this had happened to Aya. _His_ Aya. He wanted to cry, but he knew that it wouldn't change anything. This was all his fault. If he hadn't betrayed Aya's trust, the redhead would be safe by now. None of this would have happened!

"They sewed up most of his wounds and then we took care of him. The doctors thought it would be better if he woke up in a place he recognized. He's upstairs now if you want to talk to him," Omi said and looked Yohji in the eye. "But before you do that, I need you to tell me what happened a week ago. Why did Aya leave?"

It was Yohji's turn to look down at the table. He didn't know where to start.

Ken came down to the kitchen and joined them by the table. "He's asleep now. I didn't tell him that Yohji was here. I thought it would be better if he didn't know right away."

Omi nodded. "I think he'll need to get a bit better before he gets to know that Yohji's here," he said, and then he turned back to Yohji.

They sat in silence for many minutes. Neither Omi nor Ken said anything to pressure Yohji. They knew that this was hard for him to tell.

"I… I did something really, really stupid that night," Yohji started. "I guess I'll have to start from the beginning. From when Aya came here for the first time."

Omi and Ken were still quiet; they only nodded to confirm that they had heard him.

"The first time Aya came here, I brought him with me to a club. As a celebration of him as a new Weiss member. We got really drunk that time and when we woke up the next morning we were in the same bed. Nothing had happened, but we were both really embarrassed about it and agreed on not mentioning it to anyone. I guess that was when I fell in love with him," Yohji gave a weak smile to his team-mates.

"A week ago, I didn't want to leave him here at home all alone. Ken was away on a game or something, and you, Omi, were on a school trip with your classmates. After a bit of begging and making Aya really annoyed, he finally agreed to join me. We went to a club and drank a few beers. Believe it or not, Aya drank more than I did. Then this girl came up to him and asked him for a dance. The next thing I knew, I had to save him from a crowd of scary women, all of them wanting to dance with him. I finally got to dance with him and I was really happy at that moment. Then when we got home, Aya fell on the stairs and got a nosebleed. I helped him to my room to help him get rid of it, and also to give him medicine to prevent an upcoming hangover. But he fell asleep on my bed, and I couldn't help but to tell him that I love him.

I don't think he heard that, because right after he opened his eyes and asked me if I had said something. I told him it was nothing, and then I sat down next to him. I almost didn't notice, but suddenly he had started to caress me. I asked him what he was doing, and he answered that he was touching. One thing led to another, and suddenly we were making out on the bed. After… pleasuring Aya, my mind went blank. And when I came back to my senses I had scratches on my arms and back, and I was lying on top of Aya. I had… raped him," Yohji said, and he felt tears run down his cheeks when he remembered all that had happened.

Omi and Ken were speechless. They didn't know how to respond to something like that. Neither of them was used to anything like this.

"I left the room; Aya didn't want to see me. I had promised him I would stop when he told me to, and I had broken that promise. When I got back to my room the next morning Aya had left," Yohji said and looked at his wrists. "A few days later, you guys came back and found me. How did I thank you for your worrying about my health? I slit my wrists. I just keep on hurting people. I thought that if I died it would all end. But it seems like I just hurt the two of you even more."

Omi rose from his chair and went over to Yohji. At first he just stood there, then, without any warning, he pulled Yohji into a comforting embrace. Yohji stiffened at first, but then his hands came up and answered the embrace. He let the tears run freely now, not caring if anyone saw them. He just wanted to get it out. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

Ken joined them and put his arms around Yohji in an awkward embrace. He wasn't used to having to comfort a crying full-grown man.

After a few minutes Yohji calmed down. He let go of Omi and Ken and stood up.

"I'm gonna go to bed. I'll be quiet as a mouse so that he won't hear me," Yohji said with a sad smile.

"You do that," Omi said. "But don't try to do anything suicidal. It wasn't funny to find you in a pool of blood the last time."

Yohji smiled wryly and waved slightly at them as he said goodnight.

**OooooO**

"_Where am I?_" Aya thought as he opened his eyes.

He turned his head to look around. He was in his own room. There on its spot on the wall was his katana. There were the pictures of his sister and his family. On a chair next to his bed sat Omi; sleeping.

Aya had to suppress a smile at the sight of the worried chibi. Aya knew that Omi and Ken had taken turns watching him. They both cared too much for their own good some times.

Aya turned his gaze and looked at the ceiling. He didn't want to think about it, but the memories came to him anyway…

_Rough hands pulling at his clothes. A hard mouth pressing against his neck. A grim voice telling him that they will have a really good time. Aya didn't believe him for one second._

_A knife made contact with his skin again; he had several wounds by now. The wound on his right side ached and it was probably going to be infected. He more heard than felt his pants rip._

_And then there was only pain._

He had cried that time. Just like the night when Yohji had… No, he didn't want to think of that too. It was a really painful memory. But this last time, Aya knew that he had screamed Yohji's name. He had screamed for the blond bishounen to come and save him. But Yohji never came. Aya knew that it was impossible for Yohji to have heard him.

Aya sighed and put his arm over his eyes. The wound in his side still ached. The anaesthetic was wearing off.

"Oh, you're awake, Aya-kun," Omi said and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Aya only nodded.

"Are you feeling better?" Omi asked, not sure of what to say.

Another nod.

"Uhm… Do you want something to eat?" Omi was getting really nervous about the redhead's silence.

"What day is it?" Aya then asked. His voice was hoarse since he hadn't talked for a couple of days.

"Thursday," Omi answered.

"When did I get here?" Aya asked, still not looking at Omi.

"Friday night," Omi answered.

"And when did Yohji get back?" Aya asked, and turned his head to look at Omi.

Omi was surprised that Aya knew that Yohji was home. "He came home Saturday afternoon."

Aya nodded again and then turned to look at the ceiling again.

Omi went out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a tray.

"I brought you some breakfast," Omi said as he sat down next to Aya again.

Aya didn't really want anything to eat, but he knew that he would only worry Omi even more if he didn't. He forced himself to drink some coffee and take a bite of a sandwich. He felt as if the bread was growing in his mouth, and it made him feel like he was going to throw up at any minute.

"Anou… How did you know that Yohji-kun was home, Aya-kun?" Omi asked, and sipped some of his own coffee.

Aya turned his head and looked at Omi. "He came in here last night when he thought I was asleep. You were supposed to be here, but I think you were in the bathroom at the time. He came in here and looked at me. He must have thought I was asleep, but I wasn't. He didn't say anything to me, he just looked at me. Then he left the room again."

Omi just nodded and they ate the rest of the breakfast in silence.

**OooooO**

Yohji stood outside the door and listened to the conversation. He wanted to hear Ayas' voice. He hadn't heard it since that terrible night. After half an hour Omi escaped the room and almost crashed into Yohji.

"Oh, Yohji-kun. I didn't know you were awake," Omi said and looked at the blond bishounen.

Yohji gave a week smile and hushed at Omi when he spoke Yohji's name.

Omi shook his head. "He knows you're here."

Yohji was taken back for a second, but he gathered himself quickly. "Do you think…I can go in and talk to him?"

Omi shrugged. "I don't know. I think you can talk to him, but I'm not sure he will answer. I'm not even sure if he will listen to you."

Yohji sighed. He smiled, but Omi could see in his eyes that he was hurt. "Well, I guess you'll never know unless you try, right Omittchi?"

Omi nodded and went to his room to go online.

Yohji stood outside of Aya's room and pondered what he should do for a while. Was this the right thing to do? Would Aya listen to him? He didn't want to hurt Aya, or get hurt himself.

With a deep breath he opened the door; it was now or never.

**TBC**

**OooooO**

A/N: Mwahahaha! I'm eeeevil…XP Yes, I'm ending it here for the moment. Why? Because I can! (Yes, I'll take advantage of all the power I can get…) XD

The last chapter is written and is just waiting for my beta to read it… The next chapter will be the last one! Mwahahaha…

Please review! But not too many flames! I don't like flames… They're evil…

Thank you again Reese for beta this for me! (hugs)

Halkatla


	5. Chapter 5

I, Halkatla, now own Weiss Kreuz! My next goal is to take over the world! Fear me! Mwahahhaha!

o.O … Ok… Uhmm… We'll take it from the beginning.

**Disclaimer: **I, Halkatla, hereby announce that Weiss Kreuz does not belong to me, but to Koyasu Takehito. I will not make any money by writing this fanfic, but I think I'll be gaining some bruises when two of my friends read it… T.T It's a cruel, cruel world we live in…

**Warnings: **OOC, yaoi, angst and… I think that's it… :P

**Broken Trust, chapter 5**

As soon as Yohji entered the room he knew he wasn't welcomed.

Aya had his back turned to him and Yohji had a feeling that if he stepped too close, the cat would use his claws to chase him off.

Yohji closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. He was hoping that maybe Aya would surrender and talk to him, even if it meant that the redhead would just growl at him and ask what he was doing in here.

But the redhead didn't say anything. He just kept showing his back to the blond.

Yohji moved a bit closer and sat down on the chair next to the bed. He turned his look down, staring at the lines of the dark wooden floor.

"I know that nothing I say to you will make it alright and make you be happy again, but I have to at least try," Yohji began, not looking at the redhead's back. "I know that what I did really hurt you, and I broke not one, but two promises that I had made to you."

The redhead moved a little, but he still kept his back to Yohji. Even though he didn't say anything, the blond knew that Aya wondered what he meant by two promises.

"I made four promises that night. I promised that I wouldn't abandon you that night because of a woman, that I would come to work on time on Monday, that I wouldn't try to get you drunk and that I would stop when you told me to. Well, you know I broke the last one, but I also broke the promise about coming to work on time on Monday morning. The shop was closed until Ken and Omi came home," Yohji said with a wry smile.

Aya still didn't do anything that would show that he was listening to what Yohji was saying.

"I know that you won't be able to trust me like before, but I really hope that one day you will understand that I really _do_ love you. I'm not asking for you to love me back, I just want you to know that I'm serious about what I'm saying. I've loved you for so long, lusted for you even. That night I had too much to drink and you were all loving and tempting. I'm not saying that it was entirely your fault, but you didn't exactly make it better when you started to touch me. I couldn't control myself anymore then, and things just went black for me. When I came to my senses the first thing I saw were your tears. I hated myself back then. I hated what I had done, I hated that I couldn't control myself, but most of all I hated that I had made you cry. That was the last thing I wanted to do. Hurting you made me want to disappear from this world…," Yohji said, feeling tears rise in the corners of his eyes.

"When I found out the next morning that you had left, I went into a world of my own. And it wasn't a happy world. It was darker than the midnight sky; darker than the hearts of the people we kill. It was almost a miracle that Ken and Omi could make me realize that there still was a world around me. They made me wake up a bit, and they tried to make me get some much needed sleep. But as soon as I closed me eyes, I could only see your tear-stained face. I could only see those beautiful amethyst eyes that would no longer have faith in me. And that made me want to die. So… I tried to kill myself. I slit my wrists and waited for my body to give up. Because of me Asuka died, and then I had to kill her new form, Neu, with my own hands. But what made me break was hurting you. I couldn't stand myself," Yohji's tears now ran freely, and he stifled a sob.

Aya still kept his back towards Yohji and that made Yohji's heart ache.

"But, when I was about to give up, I heard a voice telling me not to. It was telling me that if I killed myself, I would only hurt more people. I would hurt Omi and Ken. And it said that I would hurt _you_ even more, because you might think that it was because of you that I had killed myself. I didn't want that to happen. Besides, if I killed myself then I wouldn't be able to love you. Even if you wouldn't love me back, or even if you would hate me for life, I couldn't stop loving you. You're the reason why I'm still alive," Yohji said with a smile, tears still running down his cheeks.

"When Omi told me about what happened to you, I thought my heart would stop and I would die on the spot. They wouldn't let me visit you right away, since they thought that it would be tiring for you. I… I told them about what had happened on that night. They didn't react the way I thought, though. They took it quite well actually, even though it must've been a shock for the both of them. To hear that I was gay and then to hear that I had raped you… If it hadn't been such an awful thing that had happened, I would've laughed at their facial expressions. After my little talk with them, I went to bed. At least that's what I told them. I knew you'd be asleep, so I went to check on you. I just wanted to see your face again. You looked so peaceful in your sleep, as if nothing had happened. I didn't say anything to you, because I didn't want to wake you up. I stood there next to your bed for a long time before I went to bed. And then I kept coming to you during the nights. Just like I did now, except that it isn't night and you're awake for once," Yohji said and wiped away the tears from his emerald eyes.

As before, Aya still didn't move or make any sign of listening to Yohji. That didn't matter much to Yohji, because he knew that Aya had heard him clearly. He could tell from the stiffness of Aya's shoulders that he was still awake, and not even Aya could ignore a person so that he wasn't hearing him when they were alone in a silent room.

Yohji rose from the chair and knelt down next to the bed. He just wanted to be close to Aya. He wouldn't touch Aya because he knew the redhead would only pull away from his touch, but Yohji just wanted to be able to be a bit closer to him right now.

Five minutes later, Yohji knew that he couldn't stay any longer. Aya needed sleep, and Yohji's presence made him remain awake. The blond rose from his place on the floor and stood up. Contemplating in his mind whether or not to, he eventually reached down and touched Aya's crimson hair lightly. Then he left, not wanting to know whether or not Aya would be disgusted by the action or not.

Leaving the room, he was hoping that Aya understood how he felt and that Aya would be able to trust him in some way in the future.

**OooooO**

When Yohji had closed the door, Aya turned around onto his back and looked at the ceiling. He lifted his left hand and wiped away the tears that had started to roll down his cheeks while Yohji had been talking to him. He wanted to trust Yohji because he knew Yohji really loved him. But he couldn't. Every time he thought about it something in his mind protested.

Aya sighed. "I'm sorry Yohji, but I can't love you back unless I can trust you. I want to, but I can't."

Aya shook his head slightly wanting to sort out his thoughts, but the action only increased his headache. With a last sigh, Aya decided that he really needed to get some more sleep.

**OooooO**

The girls were crowded around Yohji, Omi and Ken just as usual. Some of them were disappointed that Aya wasn't there, and some of them wanted to know where he was. The assassins answered that he wasn't feeling very well. They shouldn't have said that.

"Huh? Aya-san is ill? How sad!" one of the girls exclaimed, which made everyone in the store hear her.

Hearing that the redheaded bishounen was ill made everyone want to buy flowers for him. And everyone attacked the flower boys at the same time with questions about what flowers he liked, and how much this bouquet would cost and whether or not he liked pink.

When the working day was over, they were all really tired. Yohji threw himself onto the sofa, and Ken joined him after helping Omi in the kitchen. Omi called for pizza and then he joined them too. For about half an hour they all just wanted to sleep, but when the doorbell rang Yohji got up from the sofa to get the food.

Outside the door was… someone who really wasn't the pizza-guy.

Yohji winced slightly when he opened the door and saw who was standing outside. He could recognize that long orange hair anywhere. With his hands in his green coat, a smirk graced the German's lips as he saw Yohji's reaction.

"Good evening, Balinese," Schuldig said and stepped closer.

Yohji backed away slightly, and reached for the wire in his watch.

The German lifted a finger and shook his head. "A-a-a... I wouldn't do that if I was you."

Just then a loud crash and a surprised shout came from the living room. Yohji turned around and saw how Farfarello had entered their living room through a window. The white-haired Irishman had the former soccer-player pinned against the wall with his left arm, and was lifting one of his beloved knives to Ken's chest.

Omi was at the other side of the room, busy with trying to defend himself from the telekinetic's attacks. Nagi was lifting a big vase in the air with his powers and threw it at Omi, who barely managed to dodge the attack by throwing himself to the side.

Yohji turned around and faced the telepath who was still grinning.

"Where's the last member of your team, Mastermind?" Yohji asked.

"Oh, he couldn't come tonight. He was busy with more important things than to bother himself with getting rid of some kittens," the orange-haired German said and moved closer to the blond.

Yohji backed away, until his back connected with the wall. The German leaned in until he was almost touching Yohji's nose with his own.

"Oh? Is the fourth kitten upstairs? Wounded?" Schuldig said and lifted an eyebrow in amusement. "Then I guess I'll have a little fun with him as soon as I'm done with you…"

Yohji's eyes widened as the German closed the distance between their lips and forced his tongue into the blonde's mouth. He could feel Schuldig's cool lips press against his own warm and that made chills run down his back. He tried to pull away, but his head was pressed against the wall from the pressure of the telepath. Yohji tried to move his arms, but they were pinned to the wall too. He couldn't even move his legs because of the telepath.

Yohji's lungs began to sting from lack of air, and he tried to scream so that Schuldig would stop, but the German only smirked into the kiss.

Yohji's vision had begun to blur when Schuldig finally pulled away. The German traced a finger along Yohji's cheekbone and then down to his neck.

"Now, what should I do with you?" the German said and bent over to kiss at Yohji's neck.

Yohji gasped as the telepath's lips made contact with his skin, and he started to struggle to get away from those lips. He didn't want this.

Just then, Yohji realized how Aya must've felt that night. He knew that he must've felt horrible, but this was worse than he could ever imagine.

Schuldig pulled away from Yohji's neck and looked at the blond with a curious smile. "What do you mean 'Aya must've felt like that'? What happened between you and Abyssinian?"

Yohji knew that even if he didn't say anything, the telepath would know. He knew that Schuldig had read his mind when he saw the expression on the German's face change.

"Oh… So that's what happened…"

Yohji couldn't take it anymore. He gathered all of his strength and broke free from the hold on his arms. He pushed the telepath away from him and pulled out the wire from his watch. Faster than ever before, Yohji had the wire winded around Schuldig's neck pulling slightly at it.

"I promise I'll kill you if you ever read my mind again," Yohji growled and tightened the wire around Schuldig's neck.

Schuldig tried to get the wire to loosen a bit, but it was no use. Schuldig felt that he couldn't breath, and in his desperation he sent a telepathic message to his team-mates.

Nagi got the message and turned around to help Schuldig. With his powers he got a knife from the kitchen, and flung it at Yohji.

Yohji managed to see the knife just in time and dodge it. Almost. Yohji felt a sharp pain in his left thigh that made his legs give away. He fell to his knees and the grip around the German's neck loosened.

Schuldig fell to his knees as well, panting for air. He saw how the blood from the wound in Yohji's thigh made a nice red pool around the blonde. After a minute or two, Schuldig was breathing normal and he was really pissed. He got up on his feet and made his way over to Yohji, who had crawled up into a sitting position against the wall. Schuldig stationed himself in front of Yohji and smirked. Then he kicked Yohji hard in his guts.

Yohji screamed at the pain and fell over on his side, panting from the extreme pain in his stomach and leg.

Schuldig gave a satisfied sigh and then he knelt down next to the Weiss member.

"It's sad that it had to end this way, you know. You and I could've had really fun together, don't you think? But you still have the chance. You can come with me, and I'll make sure that each of your nights will be filled with pleasure," Schuldig said and traced Yohji's ear with his tongue.

Yohji turned his face away. "Go to hell, Mastermind!"

Schuldig pulled away from Yohji and stood up again. "I probably will, and so will you. I guess this is where our ways will part. Good bye, Balinese."

Schuldig turned around and walked over to his team-mates who were done with Ken and Omi. The two assassins from Weiss were lying in a pile on the floor unconscious. A wound on Ken's forehead made fine lines of red blood trail their way down his face. Omi's arm was lying in an odd angle, and Yohji could easily tell that it was broken.

Schuldig looked at his watch, and then spoke to his team-mates. "It's almost time. We'd better hurry."

The Schwarz members walked over to the broken window in the living room, and disappeared as they jumped out in the dark night. With a last glance at Yohji, Schuldig gave an evil smirk.

"If you want to live, you'd better get outside within five minutes," he said.

Yohji looked up at Schuldig. "What have you done now?"

Schuldig's smirk widened even more. "Oh, nothing at all… Just that we're gonna heat this place up a bit, if you know what I'm saying."

With that Schuldig jumped out the window and disappeared like his team-mates. The second he was gone, a bottle with a burning cloth tucked inside the bottleneck and some kind of liquid inside of the glass flew through the window and went to pieces when it connected with the floor.

Yohji saw how the fire started to spread as soon as the bottle had broken. It was creeping closer and closer to Omi and Ken, who were still lying on the floor. Yohji pushed himself up onto his knees, and started to crawl over to his team-mates.

"Omi, Ken! Wake up guys! You've got to get out of here!" Yohji shouted at them as he was shaking Omi to wake him up.

"Unh…" Ken's eyes fluttered open and he looked over at the blonde.

"Ken! You're awake! Can you stand up?"

Ken rubbed his eyes and wiped away the blood on his face. "Yeah, I think so. What happened? Where's Schwarz?"

Yohji just shook his head. "Not now. You've got to get Omi and yourself out of here. This place is burning up quickly. I'm gonna go and get Aya."

Yohji got to his feet and winced as he felt the sharp pain in his leg again. His grabbed the hem of his tank top and tore it into shreds and bandaged his leg. He had to get to Aya!

**OooooO**

Aya had woken up from all the noise that came from downstairs. He sat up in his bed and tried to listen what the fighting was all about. When he heard a maniac laugh that didn't come from a horror movie on TV, he knew that Schwarz were there. He could hear things being crashed into the wall, and then he heard Yohji scream.

Aya didn't know what to do. He wanted to help, but the wound in his side stopped him from doing anything. He tried to stand up, but as soon as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed he felt an acute pain in his side, and he had to lie back down again.

He reached out for the painkillers on the bedside table and shoved two pills into his mouth and swallowed them down with water. He waited for the pills to start working and wondered how they were all doing downstairs. It had been a long time since anyone came to check on him.

Just then he heard a crashing sound. Aya held his breath for a couple of minutes and waited for someone to make a sound downstairs. But the only thing he could hear was a crackling sound. Fire. Something was burning.

Aya could hear how Yohji tried to wake Ken and Omi up, and how Ken responded. He even heard the door slam when someone escaped the apartment.

Aya already knew that he was going to die. But he had thought that it would be from the disease, and not from a burning house. Yes, the bastard that had raped him in the alley had been caring the HIV virus. And he had passed it on to Aya.

"Well, at least it's better to die like this than to languish away in a bed with a lot of tubes attached to my body to keep me alive for as long as possible," Aya murmured and lay down on the bed, waiting for the fire to spread to his room.

But what had happened to Yohji? Where had the blonde gone? Had he followed Ken and Omi out of the building, knowing that he wouldn't be able to rescue their wounded team-mate upstairs? And there was no way that anyone would get their asses up the stairs to save him. The only one that would be stupid enough to do that would be…

"Aya!" a voice shouted and a fist banged against the door.

… Yohji?

Aya sat up in the bed. "K-Kudoh?"

"Aya! Open the door! The whole fucking place is burning down! Ran, can you hear me!" Yohji shouted and continued to bang his fists against the door.

"Go the hell away, Kudoh!" Aya yelled at him.

"I'm not going away, Ran! I can't just fucking leave you here!" Yohji replied. "Now open the fucking door so I can get you out of here before the whole place burns down!"

Aya ignored him. If he was going to die, he was. If it was meant for him to die here and now, then fine. No one was going to save him. He didn't want Yohji to die though…

"Kudoh, get the hell out of here yourself! I already know that I'm going to die, okay!" Aya shouted and he could feel how tears were forming in the corners of his eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about, Ran! Let me in! I'm not just gonna fucking leave you here to die!" Yohji cried.

Aya didn't have time to reply before a part of the floor disappeared and flames were starting to get inside of his room. Aya gave a shout and crept closer to the headboard as another part of the floor disappeared.

Yohji kept banging his fist against the door, and then Aya heard a loud crash as the door gave way. Aya turned around to face Yohji, and saw the bleeding on his leg and the soot on his clothes and face.

Yohji ran over to Aya's bed and grabbed his arm. "You're coming with me. Now!"

Aya struggled to get away. "Kudoh let go of me! If I'm going to die soon, I might as well die now!"

"Are you mental or something? Why would you die soon?" Yohji shouted at him while he was still pulling at Aya's arms.

Aya made a last effort and pulled to get free. Yohji lost his balance and crashed down onto the bed and the redhead that was in it. Yohji lay there panting, staring into Aya's eyes which were staring back at him.

"Kudoh, I'm only saying this once; Leave now. I'm going to die soon anyway. It's better to die this way than the other," Aya said while tears started to silently leave his eyes and roll down his face.

Yohji lifted his right hand and wiped the tears away from Aya's face. "I'm not leaving you. And why do you keep saying that you're going to die soon? I'm sure the wound will heal just fine and you'll be your old self in no time."

Aya shook his head. He lifted his left hand and touched Yohji's face hesitantly, as if he didn't dare to touch that beautiful skin. "The man that raped me in that alley… He… Well, he was infected with a deadly virus. He passed the virus on to me. Kudoh, the doctors said I'd only have about four more years. It's better to end it this way, it's less painful."

Yohji couldn't believe what he had heard. Ran was going to die? Ran was going to leave him? All because of that bastard that raped him! And all of this because Yohji couldn't hold on to his mind that night. If it hadn't been for him, none of this would have happened.

Aya shook his head once more. "I can see what you're thinking, and it's not your fault. Actually, I think it's mine. _I_ was the one that joined you at the club. _I_ was the one who got drunk. Well, at least I was the drunkest one. And _I_ started the whole flirting thing, touching you and so on. And _I_ was the one who ran away from it all."

Yohji was about to answer when the wall to Aya's room fell down with parts of the ceiling following it. Yohji protected Aya with his own body as chips and smaller boards fell down on them. Yohji hissed as a board hit his back, and he almost fell flat on Aya.

"Kudoh, this is absolutely the last time I'm saying this to you; LEAVE!" Aya shouted and tried to push Yohji off him.

Yohji wouldn't move. "No."

"What?" Aya said and stared at the blonde hair.

Yohji lifted his head and looked Aya in the eye. "No. I'm not going to leave you here."

"Don't be such an idiot! You've got to get out of here, or you'll-"

Yohji didn't want to hear any of Aya's objections, so he cut Aya short by kissing him. Aya's eyes went wide as he could only stare at the blonde's closed eyes. But he didn't push Yohji away.

It was a short kiss, and when Yohji pulled away he smiled sadly at Aya.

"If you leave me, I know I wouldn't be able to live like a normal person anymore," Yohji said loud enough for Aya to hear over the sound of the fire.

Aya was silent for a moment, before he said, "You aren't living like a normal person as it is. You're an assassin and a playboy."

Yohji grinned slightly at that. "That is one thing I love about you. Even if you hide it all the time, you really do have a sense of humour."

They could hear the fire engines and ambulances and police cars outside, but it didn't matter. They knew there wouldn't be a way for them to be saved. The only thing for them to do was to wait for the fire to take them.

Aya began to cough from the smoke, and had to sit up to get some air. Once he was breathing normally again, Yohji pulled him into his arms and sat up against the wall. He hugged his love close to him and wished for the end to come quick because he didn't like pain.

Aya looked around and found the bottle of painkillers lying next to them on the bed. He lifted the bottle and looked at it, and then he looked at Yohji. The blonde looked at the white bottle for a moment, then he looked Aya in the eye and nodded.

Aya divided the pills in two equally large piles, and handed one of the piles to Yohji. Yohji took the pills in his right hand and looked at them.

"After this, there's no return," he said shifting his gaze to Aya.

Aya gave a sad smile and answered, "I don't think there was a return to start with."

As if there was some kind of silent command, the two assassins shoved the painkillers into their mouths and swallowed them. Then they waited.

Aya placed his head below Yohji's chin and gave a small yawn. Yohji stroked the crimson hair and kissed Ayas' forehead. They didn't say anything. They just listened to the crackling noise of the fire and the crashes that would come every now and then when something broke. They listened to the voices outside calling out for more water or ladders. And the voices that were calling for them.

"What will happen to your imouto?" Yohji asked, starting to feel a bit dull from the painkillers.

"She'll be fine. I talked to her yesterday. She already knows I was going to die from the virus," Aya answered and traced an invisible line on Yohji chest.

Yohji looked down at Aya. "She'll be really sad, you know. You're the only family she has left. And I think she was looking forward to see you for another four years."

Aya lifted his head and looked at Yohji. "She lost her real family a long time ago. She lost her mother, her father and her nii-san Ran a long, long time ago…"

Yohji bent his head down and kissed Aya on the lips. Flicking his tongue out, he traced Aya's lower lip. Aya parted his hot lips and gave Yohji permission to enter. Yohji tasted Aya as if he had never done it before, and Aya did the same.

Parting unwillingly Aya looked at Yohji. "I've realized something."

Yohji looked at Aya through the fog that had started to form in front of his eyes and lifted a questioning brow.

"I think… That I actually _do_ love you," Aya said and gave a sad smile. "Too bad it would have to take a fire and my certain death to realize it."

Yohji's eyes widened slightly, and then he smiled. "That's something I've longed to hear you say, Ran. Only one more thing from you would make me really happy now."

It was now Aya's turn to look at Yohji with a questioning look.

"I want to hear you say my first name in that sentence."

Aya smiled and placed his arms around the back of Yohji's neck. "I love you… Yohji."

They shared one last kiss, before lying down on the bed. Holding onto each other in their arms, they went to sleep. The eternal sleep.

They never noticed when the wall fell down on them, or when the fire swallowed their bodies. The only thing they knew when they closed their eyes was that even if their bodies disappeared, their love would always live.

**Owari**

**OooooO**

**A/N: **T.T Gomen nasai! You all have the right to hate me for this! I'm really, really sorry for killing Aya and Yohji. But I suffer too! Aya and Yohji are probably my favourite couple, and I just killed them with my own hands! TT.TT

(sighs) What to do now? Maybe write another Aya/Yohji fanfic where they will live happily ever after? Sounds like an idea..

Review, please! (But not too many flames! Flames are eeeeevil…)

Ja bai bai!

/Halkatla


End file.
